The Path To Finding Happiness
by DisneyAddictGirl
Summary: Rapunzel always wanted a mother, but what she got was a monster, and now years later Gothel has moved them to a whole new town hoping to escape her old enemies, and it is there that Rapunzel meets Jack, Merida and Hiccup, and what happens next you'll just have to figure out along with them, sorry i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

The Path To Finding Happiness

Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

Little Rapunzel skipped happily down the hall towards the Mother Superior's office with her little backpack in hand, not even the brightest star in the universe could compare to Rapunzel's smile that seemed to have glued itself to her face since she learned that she, out of all the kids in the house, was chosen to be adopted the day before. As she made her way towards the office she couldn't help but wonder how her new mother would look like, she imagined a beautiful petite slender woman with hair as golden as hers and with the kindest eyes ever. As she stood in front of Mother Superior's door the she took a deep breath, stood on her tippie-toes and grabbed to door knob, slowly opening the door and peeking inside before stepping inside the office.

When Rapunzel laid eyes on her new mother her smile faded, this woman was the opposite of what she had imagined. She was tall and curvy, she had pale skin and really curly black hair, her smile was pretty but it didn't reach her eyes, they were a lifeless grey that were full with anything but love. The woman laughed at Rapunzel's frightened face and crouched in front of her "Don't look so scared dear I won't hurt you, come here" the woman said as she opened her arms to hug her, Rapunzel hesitated but then hugged the woman. Mother Superior smiled and said

"Well Miss Gothel if you'll just sign here you'll be good to go" as she handed a pen to Gothel who had sat back down on the chair again with Rapunzel on her lap.

"Thank you very much" replied Gothel

She finished signing the papers and got up carrying Rapunzel in her arms. The poor child, unknown to the nun, was too scared to say anything, the woman, Gothel , gave her a really bad feeling and she wanted to protest and say she didn't want to leave, but it was too late, the papers had been signed.

…

Walking up the steps of her new, well old actually, house Rapunzel stood in front of the door waiting for her 'mother' to open the door. When the door had been opened and her mother stepped inside Rapunzel just stood in the doorway cringing at the strong smell of beer and trash that seemed to be coming from the living room to her right, to her left was a stair case and in front of her was a hall way that had four doors. Rapunzel cautiously stepped inside trying not to gag at the smell, she had only taken five steps into the house when a rat scurried down the stairs and into the living room running over Rapunzel's foot on the way, Rapunzel screamed and backed up into the wall but accidently ran into a tiny table with a glass vase that held dead flowers and fell to the floor along with it causing the vase to break and the water inside it to spill. Rapunzel sat up with tears running down her cheeks as she held he hand with she had cut. Pounding footsteps were upstairs as Gothel made her way down clearly upset with the noise, when she say the mess on the floor and Rapunzel crying she hurried over to her and yanked her to her feet by her arm and pointed at the broken vase.

"Oh my god Rapunzel look at what you're done, why did you break it? ARE YOU NOT HAPPY BEING HERE? DON'T YOU LOVE YOU MOTHER? WHY WOULD YOU BREAK IT?" Gothel exclaimed, her voice rising by the end of her sentence.

"I… I didn't do it, there-" Rapunzel was interrupted as Gothel slapped her small cheek.

"SPEAK UP, I HATE MUMBLING" Gothel shouted causing Rapunzel to cry even harder. She hauled Rapunzel down the hall and stopped at the last of the four doors then threw it open to reveal another staircase leading down to a basement. Gothel yanked Rapunzel down the stairs and threw her into the corner.

" YOU WILL STAY HERE UNTIL YOU LEARN THAT WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG" Gothel shouted from the top of the stairs before slamming the door shut and locking it, leaving poor little Rapunzel in the dark crying and clutching her injured hand, hoping that this was just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare that she would soon wake up from. If only she knew that this was just the beginning.

* * *

**ok so this is my first fanfiction ever and i know it starts of kind of dark but it will brighten up in the next few chapters i promise, and if you dont like it please tell me so i can maybe fix it :) and jack will come into the story in the next chapter by the way**


	2. Chapter 2

The Path to Finding Happiness

Chapter 2: The Boy Next Door

10 years later…

Rapunzel sighed as she wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, still trying to balance the box she held on the other. She groaned as she saw that she still had to unload the U-Haul all by herself seeing as her mother had just dropped her off before leaving to go somewhere to care of some 'business'. She felt hot and stuffy, thinking that this was how her neighbor's dogs must have felt remembering that she used to knit them awful sweaters, like the ones with skating kittens, and the poor things would struggle to take them off and eventually would. Rapunzel couldn't do that though or her scars and bruises would show, and sure they were fading and her mother hadn't hurt her as bad as before and the newest one was just a two month old small bruise, but she couldn't risk someone seeing them and asking questions, and she winced as she remembered how her mother would torture her when she did something wrong before and then one day coming home and instead of dragging her down to the basement to punish her for forgetting to wash the dishes and instead just slapping her and throwing her in her inside her room screaming that since she could afford to forget to wash the dishes she could afford to skip dinner too.

Her punishments had changed, but the brutality hadn't.

Rapunzel was so lost in thought she didn't hear or notice the boy walking up behind her.

"Need help?" asked a sort of deep male voice causing Rapunzel to drop her box and shriek.

She turned around to face a tall boy smirking down at her, he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, pale skin, and… white hair? She eyed the hair a good while before the boy cleared his throat and said "It's natural if that's what you're wondering" ruffling his hair and smiling down at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare" she said smiling back and holding out her hand to him.

"I'm Rapunzel" she said.

"Pretty name, weird but pretty, I'm Jackson, Jackson Overland, but most people call me Jack Frost or just Jack, I live next door" he replied shaking her small hand.

"Frost? I'm guessing cause of the hair" Rapunzel asked arching an eyebrow and laughing lightly. 'There is something about this boy, something special' Rapunzel thought, lost in her own world again.

"Yeah, so you want some help Blondie?" he asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Blondie?".

"Yep, that's my new nickname for you, Rapunzel seems too long, like your hair, how long do you plan on growing it?" he asked looking her hair which was braided and reached to the middle of her butt.

"I don't know, my mother always forbid me from cutting it".

"Hmmmm, sounds like a strict mom, did she ever say why?" he asked, "no, she never did" Rapunzel answered before picking up the box she had dropped and starting for the porch steps before looking back over her shoulder and saying "Come on Jack, those boxes and furniture won't carry themselves in" before going inside.

"Yes ma'am" replied Jack smiling before picking up two boxes and following her in.

* * *

Thanks to Jack's help he and Rapunzel were able to at least organize the downstairs floor and a small part of the upstairs and learn a little bit more about each other before Jack had to leave, it surprised her how fast she had taken a liking to the boy, they seemed to have really hit it off, shortly after Jack left Rapunzel's mother got home.

She looked tired and out of it; Rapunzel greeted her with a fake smile knowing that she would be angry if she didn't.

"Hello mother" said Rapunzel leading her down the hall and into the large living room area, she honestly didn't know how her mother had afforded this house, it was nothing compared to the horrible place they used to live in.

"Hello flower, I see you were able to set up the living room" said Gothel taking off her shoes and laid down on the couch, her breath contaminated with alcohol, she had obviously been drinking. Soon she was fast asleep and Rapunzel sighed with relief and went upstairs to finish setting up her room and her mother's room before finally going to sleep.

* * *

Rapunzel woke up to the weird sound of something that sounded like a dying seagull coming from outside her window. She walked towards it to find a certain albino smiling at her from the window that belonged to her neighbor's house.

She smiled and opened it squinting as the sun hit her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked giggling at the dumb grin on his face.

"Just mimicking the oh so pleasant sound of the majestic bird" he answered laughing.

"Sounded more like a dying seagull if you ask me".

Jack faked a hurt expression before smiling "Oh so she is funny?" he joked.

Rapunzel laughed then asked him "so how did you know this was my room?".

"I saw you last night through my window".

"Ahh so you were stalking me?" she said grinning.

"I, Jackson Overland would never" Jack said holding a hand to his chest and smirking at her. Rapunzel was about to say something when she heard the all too familiar sound of her mother screaming her name.

Jack heard it too and was about to ask her something before Rapunzel's door was thrown open and she was forced to close the window and its curtains before her mom caught her talking to Jack. Luckily she had her eyes shut rubbing her temples trying to cure her headache.

"Rapunzel are you deaf? Didn't you hear me calling you?" Gothel asked obviously annoyed and frustrated.

"I'm sorry mother, does your head hurt? Would you like me to make you some tea or something?" Rapunzel asked reaching for her mother before she slapped her hands away.

"No you insolent child, I'll just got to bed and take a nap, do not disturb me unless it is important" Gothel answered before walking out and shutting the door behind her. Rapunzel sighed in relief glad her mother hadn't found out about the boy next door.

* * *

**ok so here is chapter two, and i did say that i would lighten things up and i did, i hope you like it, Gothel won't hurt R****apunzel as bad as she used to, something made her change but i won't say what until later, well i hope you like it and i hope i did a good job writing Jack's character :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Path to Finding Happiness

Chapter 3: Frying pans, redheads and…hiccups?

Jack stared at the now shut window. He had seen Rapunzel freeze and her smile disappear as a woman's voice screamed her name, then she shut the window as the door to her bedroom opened.

'_That couldn't be her Mother could it_?'

* * *

It the afternoon and Rapunzel was cooking lunch when her Mother finally came down.

"Hello Mother, sleep well?" asked Rapunzel as Gothel sat down on a chair.

"No, my head is killing me and the stupid screams of the kids' outside aren't helping, do we have any painkillers left?" Gothel asked. Rapunzel, who was now sitting on a chair too, was about to answer when her Mother screamed "RAPUNZEL THE STOVE" causing Rapunzel to jump and run towards the now burning food she had forgotten about.

"My god Rapunzel how could you be stupid enough to leave it on high… look at that now the food has stuck to the pan and ruined it you careless little mutt"

"I'm s-sorry Mother, I'll replace it I swear" Rapunzel stammered out backing away from her mother for fear of her hitting her.

"Oh yeah, and how do you plan on doing that? By batting your eyelashes at the clerk in the store?" Gothel mocked.

"N-no Mother, I actually have some money saved, I could take the truck and buy a new one, I won't be long I swear, and I'll stay away from strangers".

Gothel stared at her for a long moment then winced as her headache came back.

"Fine, but I expect you back in an hour, not a minute later" Gothel threatened then headed back upstairs.

Rapunzel sighed throwing away the pan and food after turning off the stove,then grabbing the truck keys and heading out.

The weather outside was cool and windy with the sunshine shining brightly down on Rapunzel's face as she headed for the truck then stopped short as she heard a door open then close and footsteps heading her way.

She turned around and saw Jack heading her way with a smile on his face.

"Going somewhere Blondie?" he asked

Rapunzel nodded and looked towards her house at the upstairs window which belonged to her mother's room seeing if she was watching;she wasn't.

"-to?" asked Jack.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said where you off to?" Jack asked.

"Oh, the store, I need to buy a new frying pan, I uh kinda ruined the one we had" Rapunzel answered giggling lightly.

"Some mean cooking you must have been doing huh?"

"Something like that"

"Well... I don't have anything to do today and I'm pretty sure you have no idea where the store is so mind if I tag along?" Jack asked as he leaned on the truck.

Rapunzel looked at the house one last time relieved that the window remained empty before looking at Jack and smiling, nodding her head making the loose strands of hair not braided bounce.

Jack's face suddenly went blank as his eyes widened and mouth slightly hung '_She's so beautifu_l' he thought as he looked at her; her hair was braided and hanged on her shoulder, the sun hitting it making it look golden and lighting up her face and making her green eyes look like they were glowing, her smile was so radiant. How come he hadn't noticed this yesterday; _'I mean I know I've only known her for a day, but I don't know how I didn't notice how beautiful she really was until now with the sun hitting her face_' he thought, his face suddenly feeling hot for some reason.

"Jack? Hello...JACK" Rapunzel shouted for the fifth time.

Jack shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry… uh come on" he said going to the truck's passenger side as Rapunzel headed for the driver's. Once inside they buckled up and she started up the truck.

"So what were you thinking about? Is that blush I see?" Rapunzel said grinning at him.

"N-no" Jack answered his blush deepening. 'Is it possible that I have a crush on a girl I barely met yesterday?' he thought before Rapunzel replied "If you say so" and reversing out of the driveway.

* * *

After a twenty minute drive, which seemed like forever since the store was only five ten minutes away but Rapunzel liked to drive safe, they arrived at a small Wal-Mart going inside and heading for the cooking utensils aisle.

"So…was that your mom this morning yelling your name?" Jack asked after a few minutes of silence, followed by even more silence.

"Uh…Blondie? You don't have to tell me I was ju-"

"Yes it was" Rapunzel answered not looking at Jack, she felt embarrassed the he had heard her Mother's wretched screams.

"Oh…" Jack said which was answered by more silence as Rapunzel was debating which frying pan to take when suddenly…

"JACK?" shouted a male voice causing Jack and Rapunzel to jump, it belonged to a boy with long-ish brown hair, he was about Jack's height but a good five or six inches shorter, he was skinny but not too skinny to be considered scrawny. He had green colored eyes, just like her.

"I've calling you since yesterday man, have you talked to Merida? She hasn't answered my calls since the Astrid acci-"the boy stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the blond haired girl standing behind Jack.

"Hiccup, this is Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is my best friend, Hiccup".

Rapunzel smiled and shook the boy's hand noticing the questioning look in his eyes.

"I'm new in town, barely moved in yesterday; I'm Jack's new neighbor."

"Oh, well in that case welcome to Burgess, Rapunzel" Hiccup replied.

"So who's Merida?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"My girlfriend".

"Oh…so what happened? If you don't mind me asking"

Hiccup looked at Jack not knowing whether to tell this girl he had barely met about the accident, but when Jack nodded he gave in and told her.

"Well…"

-_Hiccup leaned against Merida's black challenger waiting for her archery practice to be over when he noticed his sort-of ex, Astrid, walking towards him. She didn't look happy._

_"So I heard you're dating the Scottish freak" said Astrid with cold venom in her voice that would have given Hiccup goose bumps if she hadn't just insulted Merida, angering Hiccup._

_"She's not a freak, and yes as a matter of fact I am, why do you care anyways? I thought you said things between us weren't going to work out."_

_"Well… yeah but I didn't expect you to jump into a relationship so soon, especially with her, you know how I feel about her Hiccup." Astrid said even angrier._

_"Well I'm sorry I couldn't help me feelings towards the only girl who didn't think of me as a failure and you told me that like five months ago, Merida and I have only been dating for two months" he replied, getting frustrated of the conversation already._

_"Astrid just go away befor-"_

_Astrid punched him in the arm, causing him to drop the books he had been carrying, before grabbing Hiccup's shirt collar and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips on his._

_Hiccup was too stunned to do anything at first, his eyes gone wide with surprise, before he pushed her away wiping his mouth with the back of his hand._

_"WHAT THE HELL ASTRID" Hiccup yelled clearly furious now._

_"What? You scared your freak of a girlfriend will see us? I don't see her anywhere" Astrid said before someone tapped her on the shoulder punching her in the face as she turned around._

_Merida stood there in a tank top and sweats; rage covering her features as she glared daggers at Astrid, who had fallen to the ground, as she tried to get up while covering up her bloody nose._

_Merida then turned her glare at Hiccup who was too dumb struck to notice at first._

_"Would ye care to explain yerself Hiccup?" Merida said her accent strong as she spoke with a dreadful calmness in her voice._

_"I-I swear it wasn't my fault, she just grabbed me and kissed me before I had time to react" Hiccup said walking towards Merida but she moved away heading towards Astrid again, her hands balled up into fists._

_"No Merida stop, she's not worth it, let's just go. Please"_

_Merida hesitated but then nodded walking to the driver's side of her car.-_

"Wow" said Rapunzel

"Yeah, she hasn't answered my calls or returned them, and it's been two days, I thought she had understood it was just and accident" Hiccup said, obviously worried.

"Have you gone to her house to maybe talk to her in person?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of course I have, but she doesn't want to see me, and her dad is pissed at me, tried to kill me when I went to look for her".

"Hmm" Rapunzel said thinking.

"Hiccup?" said another voice, not belonging to neither of the three who spun around towards the direction it came from.

A girl stood a few feet away. She had wild red hair, aqua colored eyes, and a few freckles on her cheeks. She was a few inches taller than Rapunzel and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Merida?" asked Hiccup walking towards her.

"What are ye doin here?" the girl, Merida, asked.

"I uh…" Hiccup glanced back at Jack and Rapunzel; she gave him a warm smile and then motioned for Jack to walk away to give them privacy. "I've been looking for you, trying to talk to you about the whole accident on Friday" he said pulling her away from the other two.

* * *

Rapunzel made it back home with ten minutes to spare surprisingly and decided to hang outside until it was time for her to go in.

"So do you think your friend and his girlfriend will fix things?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's not the first time Hiccup has angered Merida, I mean who hasn't, her temper is as big as her hair" he said smiling.

Rapunzel chuckled shaking her head.

"So…Blondie…I hope you don't mind me asking this but…?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel was quiet for a moment.

"But…?"

Jack leaned into her ear smiling and whispered "What's your favorite color"

Rapunzel laughed and shook her head before answering.

"Purple."

"Hmmmm" Jack replied.

"What about yours?" Rapunzel asked nudging his arm with hers.

"Why blue of course" he said motioning to his blue hoodie while spinning in a circle.

"I mean I don't want to brag but it just happens to look great on me too" Jack joked.

"Well I wouldn't want to be rude so I'll just agree with you" Rapunzel said smiling.

Jack was about to reply before the door to his house opened and a little girl with brown hair and huge brown eyes stepped out.

"Jack, mom said it's time for lunch, she made spaghetti" she called.

"Who's that?" asked Rapunzel.

"Oh that's my little sister, Emma."

Rapunzel stared between the girl and Jack, doubt showing in her features.

"I'll explain later, right now I have a date with a very special meatball" he said as he walked away.

"Later Blondie" he called as he walked away and waved at her.

* * *

Rapunzel had just gone inside when she heard her Mother calling her.

"Flower, is that you? Would you mind coming up here for a moment" her Mother's voice sounded so…weak, but before Rapunzel went upstairs she noticed there were big muddy footprints on the floor.

'Weird' Rapunzel thought as she looked at them, curious of to whom they belonged to and why they were muddy since the ground outside was perfectly dry.

"RAPUNZEL" Gothel shouted obviously frustrated.

"Coming Mother" Rapunzel said as she made her way up the stairs.

Carefully opening the door to her mother's room Rapunzel stepped into the darkened space.

"Flower, before I tell you this promise me you won't make a big deal out of it, my head can't deal with your squeals at this minute" Gothel said while she faced away from Rapunzel, hiding her face.

"Uh… ok mother, I promise" Rapunzel answered as she stared at her mother in puzzlement.

"I have decided, that while we are here, to let you attend school starting Monday".

* * *

**ok so that's chapter three, its kind of sucky in my opinion but oh well, trust me it ain't my worst. about Merida's accent, well she doesn't speak much in this chapter, but i still tried to incorporate it into the few lines she had, and i'm not that good at writing fight scenes or violent scenes so when Merida punched Astrid and stuff i just wrote it short and quick. so yeah i hope you liked it and just review and tell me what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Path to Finding Happiness

Chapter 4:friends, teachers, and a… tooth?

Rapunzel stared up at the big building called Burgess High. Her stomach twisted inside and she felt her hands start to sweat as she made her way inside.

Some teenagers maneuvered their way to their class while some stood by their lockers talking. No one seemed to notice her.

She looked to her left and saw the office. She sighed and then went in, smiling at a chubby lady with grey hair sitting on a desk.

"Hello there young lady, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Um I uh… I'm new and I came to pick up my schedule"

"Oh okay then, what's your name?" she asked looking down onto a computer.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel Gothel" she said.

The woman typed something into her computer before a printer behind her printed a small sheet of paper.

"Here you go sweetie" the woman said handing her that paper.

Rapunzel hesitated but grabbed it anyways. She remembered how excited she had been when she learned that she would be going to school, but now that she was here, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

* * *

Jack leaned onto his locker, boredom and tiredness covered his firm features, he had never been a morning person. His eyes wandered almost everywhere trying to find the straight brown locks of his best friend when his eyes set on a girl with long golden blond hair. He watched her for a while, waiting for her to turn around so he could be sure it was her, and when she did, his bored face turned into one of surprise and he felt… could it be? Glee?.

He looked at her face filled with confusion and fear, before ungluing himself from his locker and making his way towards her.

…

Rapunzel's face brightened as she saw the familiar face of Jack making his way towards her. She had been wandering the halls for about five minutes before getting totally lost.

"Well isn't this a neat surprise" Jack mused as he looked down at her "Mother finally let you come to school eh?".

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" Rapunzel replied before showing him her schedule and asking "Can you uh… help me find my classroom".

"Sure…" Jack said taking the paper form her and studying it for a few seconds before a smile spread across his face.

"Well today is your lucky day Blondie because you have class with me".

"Really?" Rapunzel asked, a smile spread across her face as Jack took her by the small of her back and lead her towards his now favorite class. History.

* * *

When they reached their class Jack could see that Hiccup and Merida were already there, sitting next to each other, the only seats left were right behind them. He lead her towards them smiling at Hiccup and Merida and casting a small wave towards them.

As Jack and Rapunzel sat down their History teacher walked in, sporting his usual awkward smile and carrying with him his briefcase and smell the of mothballs.

"Alright class settles down and I'll take attendance…Astrid".

"Here".

"Merida".

"Here".

"Rapunzel Gothel" he said, a strange look crossed his face as his eyes searched for Rapunzel, casting a small at her when he saw her.

"Well I do believe you must be new here".

"Ye-yes sir" Rapunzel said timidly, hating the eyes of her new classmates on her.

"Welcome to Burgess High then Rapunzel".

"Thank you sir"

As his voice droned on, Jack's eyes found their way to Rapunzel's face, looking concentrated on what the teacher was saying. He soon found himself lost in another one of his imaginary worlds.

He didn't even notice when the bell rang until he felt a small hand nudging his shoulder and a soft voice calling him.

"…Jack…"

"I'm sorry what?" he asked.

"Have a nice trip to wonderland eh?" Rapunzel chuckled.

He smiled at her then followed her out.

"So what class do you have next Blondie?" he asked reaching for her schedule.

"Art with… Toothiana?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Ah Tooth, she's an awesome teacher, ok so go down the hall turn to you right and her door is the first one on the left" he instructed.

"Looks like I'll see you in fourth and sixth period then" he said as he started walking away backwards smiling at her before turning around.

Rapunzel sighed and turned around walking to the end of the hall when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see a guy with sort-of poofy black curly hair that reached his shoulders and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hello there, I believe we haven't met before, name's Macintosh" he said, throwing his arm around Rapunzel.

"What's your name?" he asked, getting closer to Rapunzel's face, making the poor girl blush and try to squirm away from him.

"Macintosh" said a familiar Scottish accent from behind them.

Rapunzel turned around to see Hiccup's girlfriend, Merida, standing there with her hand on her hips and a glower on her face.

"Leave the poor lass be" she said, he cold stare digging into his eyes.

"Or what? You're gonna shoot me with your bow and arrows" he teased but ended up regretting it as Merida's face lightened up at the idea.

She stepped towards them and whispered something into his ear, too quiet for Rapunzel to hear, but she guessed it must have been a pretty serious threat for the guy, Macintosh, soon dropped his arm and stepped away from them.

"Thank you" Rapunzel said to Merida who was staring at Macintosh retreat with a smile on her face.

"Yer welcome lassie"

"Ah'm Merida" she said, holding out her hand.

"I know, Hiccup told me so, I'm Rapunzel"

"Ah know, Hiccup told me so" Merida said laughing a little.

"Where ye off to lass?"

"Oh, art class with "

"Well mah class is that way too so Ah could walk ye" Merida offered.

"Thanks" Rapunzel said.

Neither spoke until they got to 's art room.

"Well Ah'll see ye later lass, by the way ye have Hiccup for this class so ye'll be okay"

"Thank you, bye Merida" Rapunzel called as the redhead walked away.

* * *

Just as Merida had said, when Rapunzel walked in she saw Hiccup sitting down in front of an empty canvas.

Rapunzel tapped him lightly on his shoulder and smiled a little as he jumped startled.

"Hello Hiccup, uh mind if I sit next to you" Rapunzel asked.

"Uh n-no, go ahead"

She smiled at him then took a seat.

"I didn't know you would be coming to school, Jack said you were homeschooled"

"Me either, Mother just suddenly told me I would be going to school last night, said she had already enrolled me and gotten me the stuff I needed so I was good to go the next day"

"Oh, well welcome to Burgess High then Rapunzel"

"Thank you Hiccu-"

She stopped short as she saw a petite woman with blue, purple, and green hair pulled into a bun walk in. She headed for her computer and seemed to be taking role when her eyes landed on Rapunzel looking at the computer and then back at her with a smile.

"Alright class, looks like we have a new student today" she smiled at Rapunzel. "Please welcome Rapunzel".

The students smiled at Rapunzel and said their welcomes before looking back at the teacher.

"Okay so today I want you to paint one of the most impacting memories you have ever had, whether it be said or happy or angry, just go crazy and surprise me"

Soon everyone was busy painting while Rapunzel stared at her canvas, unsure of what to paint. Then a certain memory, more like dream, crept up into her mind and she soon lost herself into the painting, making sure to capture every detail of what still remained in her memory.

"Wow, that's amazing" said a voice from behind her.

Rapunzel turned and saw standing behind her, staring at her painting of a tall tower secluded into a hidden area with a girl in a purple dress standing on the roof holding on to the small flag pole on top, her long, long hair flowing in the wind, her body faced away from Rapunzel so all that was seen was the back of her head and dress, she was staring at the castle and town far way, the lights from the houses and castle cast an eerie glow.

"Thank you Ms. Toothiana".

"Oh just call me Ms. Ana or Tooth, this is amazing Rapunzel, where did you get the idea for this?"

"Actually I saw this in a dream".

"Interesting, I love the detail on her hair and dress, also love hoe you cast the shadows made by the moon".

"Yeah that's really good Rapunzel, I had no idea you could paint." Said Hiccup as he glanced at her canvas.

The bell rand and everyone gathered their stuff and walked out.

Rapunzel glanced and saw that she had study hall next. She walked up to Ms. Ana and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes Rapunzel?"

"I was uh wondering, could you tell me where the library is at?"

"Oh sure, actually this is my off period so I'll take you there" Ms. Ana said as she grabbed her purse and walked out with Rapunzel.

"So Rapunzel? That's a pretty name?"

"Um, thank you, Mother Superior says that my mom named me after her favorite vegetable".

"Mother Superior?".

"Yes, the head Mother at my old orphanage, my parents disappeared when I was little, they left me on the porch of the orphanage before leaving with nothing but a baby blanket that got ripped by one of the girls there and a golden necklace with the letter R on it" Rapunzel said suddenly reaching into her shirt and taking out the golden chain with the letter. She had worked really hard to keep it hidden from her Mother.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Ms. Ana said, she then reached out her hand. "May I take a closer look?"

Rapunzel nodded and took off the necklace, carefully placing it in her plam.

Ms. Ana looked at it for a while then turned in over the R and her eyes widened with shock before hiding it with a smile.

"It's beautiful" said Ms. Ana before stopping in front of a pair of double doors and opening one for Rapunzel to enter.

"Here you go"

"Thanks Ms. Ana"

"You're welcome, you should remember that anytime you have trouble or need to talk I'm here"

Rapunzel smiled then went inside the quiet library, looking around when she saw someone sitting on one of the chairs, seeming to be absorbed into the book he was reading.

Rapunzel walked forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder, startling the boy.

"Mind if I join you?"

Jack laughed then nodded.

"Well Blondie, looks like you just can't get enough of me eh?" he teased.

She laughed and then shook her head "In your dreams Jack" she said.

"So how's your first day been so far?" he said, putting the book away and turning fully to face her.

"Well…"

* * *

**well here is chapter 4, i got the idea to call tooth Ms. Ana from another story called A Whole New World by geminisonic, if you havent read it then you should, this story was inspired by it, and i hope you like the chapter because i honestly suck at writing long chapters, i feel like i bore my audience but oh well, here you go :) and please review**


	5. Chapter 5

The Path to Finding Happiness

Chapter 5: Parents, dodgeball, and… Snow Queens?

Rapunzel sighed as she neared her house, losing herself in her thoughts until she heard a door small shut.

A tall man with spiked, jet black hair and pale almost gray skin walked down the porch of her house, a second later followed by her Mother who could only glare daggers at him.

The stranger suddenly turned his gaze towards her and a look of surprise marking his face, then turning mischievous as he smiled at her and then got into his car reversing out of the parking lot with a loud screech.

"Rapunzel inside now" demanded Gothel, going inside herself.

"Who was that man mother?" Rapunzel asked as she walked up the porch steps and inside.

"Someone of no importance, and if you are to ever see him again you stay away, understand?"

"Yes Mother but-" Rapunzel was cut short as Gothel slapped her, catching her off guard and sending her stumbling back.

"Do not question me child" Gothel sneered in a low, menacing voice.

Rapunzel nodded and then excused herself, massaging her sore cheek as she climbed up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Rapunzel sat on her bed later that night, unsure of why exactly she had awakened, then she heard it again, a muffled voice coming from downstairs.

She slowly opened the door to her room and crept closely towards the top of the stairs, she could hear better now and what she heard shocked her.

"I said no and that is final" it was her Mother talking to someone on the phone, but who?

A muffled voice was heard from the other end and Rapunzel strained to hear, even though she knew eavesdropping was wrong she couldn't help it.

"Pitch I already told you that I am done with all of that so stop asking because the answer is no, I'm already busy enough trying to hide Rapunzel from her parents".

Rapunzel sat at the top of the stairs staring intently at the floor. Her parents were looking for her; she placed her palm over her chest, feeling the slight bump from her golden necklace.

"Don't you dare" Gothel said into the phone, her voice low and menacing enough to make Rapunzel shiver.

The man, she presumed, said something else that she still couldn't quite catch.

"It is none of your business why she is important, that is for me to know, shouldn't you be busy tracking down a certain brown haired delinquent".

Rapunzel moved down to the second to last step but then quickly scrambled up and rushed to her bedroom as the step made a creaking noise loud enough that a few seconds later she heard her mother climbing the stairs.

"Rapunzel? Are you awake?" her mother's muffled voice asked, an edge creeping into her voice for she had sternly told Rapunzel that if she were still out of bed after 10 a ' clock she would be punished.

Rapunzel lay on her bed pretending to be asleep and tensed when her mother opened the door. After what seemed like a lifetime her mother finally closed the door and went back downstairs.

Rapunzel tried to go back to sleep but after what she had just learned she knew she wouldn't.

* * *

Rapunzel sleepily walked down the crowded hallway at school in the morning; continuously apologizing to the students she kept bumping into.

She was so tired she didn't even notice Merida suddenly walking next to her.

"Are ye okay lass?" she asked, her thick accent startling Rapunzel.

"Oh, ye-yeah, just tired" Rapunzel replied.

"Are ye sure? Ye look pale, is there something troubling ye?" Merida asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Merida, I swear".

Merida nodded then after a while spoke again.

"Mer".

"W-what?" Rapunzel asked confused.

"Ye can meh Mer, all of mah friends do"

"Oh" Rapunzel said, slightly blushing, Merida considered her a friend. It was kind of a weird and yet good feeling, sure they had sat together at lunch with Jack and Hiccup talking almost the entire time, but she thought Merida was just being nice.

"Uh Rapunzel? Anyone home?" Merida waved her hand in front of Rapunzel's face, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Uh what were you saying Mer?"

"Ah said that we're here" Merida said, gesturing towards the door the held their first period inside.

"Oh" Rapunzel answered and went inside after Merida, spotting Jack sitting down, saving the seat next to him for her.

"Morning Blondie, Frizzball" Jack greeted, earning a smile from Rapunzel and a glare from Merida.

* * *

"RAPUNZEL, DUCK" Merida shouted.

Rapunzel obeyed and managed to dodge the flying ball that was heading towards her.

"Thank you Mer".

"Yer welcome" Merida replied, throwing a ball and hitting a kid on the shoulder, smiling in satisfaction.

They were in gym and currently playing dodge ball, which Rapunzel was not very fond of.

She managed to dodge a few more balls before someone got her while she was distracted, sending her to the ground.

Rapunzel looked up to see a blonde girl with her hair in a braid and chopped bangs covering one of her eyes, she was smiling wickedly at Rapunzel before a ball hit het square in the face.

Rapunzel turned and saw Merida glaring at the girl.

Astrid recovered from the hit and glared back, though not as menacing looking as Merida, walking towards the bench she sat and kept glaring.

"Rapunzel is it? You're out of the game mate" the coach, Bunnymund, said and signaled for Rapunzel to join Astrid and the others.

She cast a thankful look at Merida and trudged towards the bench

* * *

On the walk towards fourth period Merida kept talking and laughing about the face Astrid made when the ball had struck her.

"The lass looked as if she had just been struck by lightning" Merida chortled.

Rapunzel giggled and shook her head, Merida's laugh obviously funnier than the topic itself.

"That was pretty funny" she murmured.

"What are ye talking about lassie it was hilarious".

"What was hilarious?" asked a familiar voice.

Both girls turned to find Jack and Hiccup behind them.

"Merida hit a girl named Astrid in the face while playing dodge ball".

Merida beamed and smiled.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow while Jack chuckled.

"It was nae mah fault, the lass hit Rapunzel while she wasn't looking knocking her down. Ah had to do something".

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Rapunzel, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Yeah I'm okay".

The bell rang and the four hurried towards fourth period, barely making it before the teacher closed the door.

* * *

Lunch was interesting, a strawberry blonde girl with pretty blue eyes suddenly started shouting at a guy with similar colored hair.

"You cheated on me?" the girl asked, a look of hurt crossing her face before she started bawling. Another girl with really light, almost white, blonde hair came up to her and hugged her, casting the guy a glare.

"Anna I'm sorry it was an accident."

The girl, Anna, was too distraught to listen.

The other girl walked up to him and slapped him across the face, rage covering her features.  
"Elsa I swear it was an accident"

The guy said, massaging his cheek.

"No Hans, falling off your bike is an accident, what did you do? Trip and fall on that cheerleader? I knew Anna was too good for you; believe me Hans I will tell all of your twelve brothers about this"

Hans seemed to anger at this and stood up from his chair, towering over Elsa but still she stood with all the dignity of a queen.

Hans was about to say something when a big hand tapped him on his shoulder, an athletic looking blonde guy stood behind him, punching the red head when he turned.

He fell to the floor and stared up at the guy.

"What the hell Kristoff?" Hans asked.

"You pig" Kristoff spat before walking up to Anna and dragging her away along with Elsa.

* * *

"What was that about?" asked Rapunzel, glancing at the two teenagers heading off to console Anna and at Hans who was getting up slowly, clutching his chin.

"You see that guy that just got up? That's Hans, he and the girl who just ran away, Anna, were dating, but as you can see he cheated on her with some girl on the cheerleading team. The blonde guy is Kristoff, he's had a crush on Anna since freshman year, and the girl with the light blonde hair is Elsa, Anna's sister, everyone calls her the Snow Queen." Jack explained.

"Oh, poor girl, she looked heartbroken"

"Nah, from what I've seen I think she has a thing for Kristoff, she just doesn't know it yet."

"Oh, well he seems like a nice guy"

"Yeah, weird though, I hear the lad has a reindeer as a pet and a weird obsession with ice" Merida said.

"Well at least he brushes his hair" Jack teased.

Merida glowered at him.

"Well at least the lad's hair color is natural".

Jack looked offended then spat out another insult, and soon the two had gotten into another useless argument, with a frustrated Hiccup and a worried Rapunzel trying to stop.

* * *

On the walk home Rapunzel smiled at the events of that day.

After she and Hiccup had finally calmed Jack and Merida down, they actually had a good time at lunch. In fifth period, English with , Rapunzel had officially met Anna and Elsa, or the Snow Queen as everyone called her, both had been fairly nice, especially Anna, she didn't seem as sad as she had been, in fact she looked happy.

In sixth period, math with , Rapunzel had Jack again, and had talked with her new friends, a girl named Wendy, who she had learned was 's daughter, and her boyfriend Peter.

In seventh, biology with , she talked to her new friend Ariel, a pretty red head who was just as curious about the world as Rapunzel was.

That day had been a good day aside from the little drama at lunch and gym, she had been able to keep her mind occupied and not think about what she had learned the night before.

Rapunzel was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the tall man from yesterday walking behind her, keeping to the shadows and watching her every movement. He smiled and kept walking behind her, closing the distance behind them rather quickly, he was about to reach for her when suddenly a car pulled up next to her and revealed a girl with crazy red hair. He quickly sidestepped her and hoped the girl didn't notice what he had been about to do.

"Hey there lass" he heard the girl say, her accent familiar.

"Hey there Merida" Rapunzel replied.

Merida. He cursed and kept walking. He knew who she was, even worse, he knew her father, and they did not have a pretty history.

Oh well, there was always tomorrow, but no matter what, he was going to capture that flower, and with her help he would finally be able to get what he had always wanted.

* * *

**okay so this is not my favorite chapter but i just wanted to update something so i could move the story along, i hope you like it and please review, i could use any advice ya'll have, sorry i took a while and promise to have the next chapter, a much better chapter, by next week, hopefully :)**

**-Love Disney.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Big Four, Halloween parties and kidnapping?

Time had passed and Pitch hadn't been able to get close to Rapunzel since then, he began to notice that she was always surrounded by the boy with the snow white hair and how he would gaze at her when she wasn't looking, what surprised him more was that she would do the same.

"Love is for fools" he muttered bitterly as he glared at the kids walking out of the high school, past memories filtering his head.

Then he saw her, so plain and simple in her baggy blue jeans and hideous purple turtleneck blouse covered by a cheap white coat, why Gothel valued her so much had always puzzled him.

He was about to get out of his car when he saw her join her redheaded friend and start talking.

He sighed in frustration and silently waited to see where they would go.

* * *

"Are ye comin to mah Halloween party?" Merida asked. It was Wednesday and Halloween was only two days away.

Rapunzel thought for a moment, she had been doing a pretty good job at hiding her friends from her Mother, but she didn't know if she would be able to lie about a Halloween party.

"I don't know Mer, my mother is really strict about those things, and besides I don't even have a costume".

"Ah'll help ye look for one, and just tell her ye have a school thing, or ye could just sneak out".

"sneak out? But I've never done that before".

"There's always a first time for everything" Merida grinned and linked arms with Rapunzel, speed walking towards her car.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Rapunzel asked as she trailed slightly behind her.

"Well ye said yer mom got a job right? And she doesn't get home till six?" Merida asked even though she already knew the answer.

"We have enough time to go to the store and look for one".

"But how can I hide a costume from my mother, she notices everything".

"Well Ah could just hold it for ye until Friday and then ye could come to mah house and get ready there" Merida said as she pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Who else is going to go?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh just the girls from the archery team and a few other friends, don't worry Jack, Hiccup and Ah will be by yer side the whole time".

"Jack is going?"

"Yeah, he always goes, he's one of mah best friends after all".

"Oh" replied the blonde.

"What are you going to wear Mer?" Rapunzel asked after a few minutes of silent driving.

Merida seems to think about it for a moment before answering "Well Ah was thinkin about dressin up as the female version of Robin Hood".

"Really? Cool, I don't know what I should dress up as".

"Well Ah do" Merida grinned mischeviously.

* * *

"Come on Punz, Ah've been waiting here for ten minutes"

"No" called out a muffled voice from the other side the dressing room curtain.

"Well if ye aren't coming out Ah'm going in" Merida stated as she flung the curtains open.

Rapunzel stood there in a sexy red riding hood costume which was two sizes too big, Merida stared at the blonde for a minute before bursting into hysterical snorts and laughter.

Rapunzel quickly shooed Merida out and began taking off the wretched costume and changing back into her clothes.

Outside Merida was holding a costume, smiling at it brightly. Upon seeing Rapunzel her smile widened and she shoved the costume into her hands and taking the other one, quickly pushing her back into the dressing room.

A few minutes later the blonde dashed the curtains open and stepped out, a bright smile on her face.

Merida stared at her in awe, "It's perfect" she stated.

* * *

Outside in the store parking lot Rapunzel hauled her costume into the backseat before climbing into the passenger one. Both her and Merida unaware of the man watching them from the black Camaro with a smirk on his face as they drove away.

"So Ah'll see you at my house at seven okay?" Merida reminded the blonde for the fifth time.

"Yes Merida".

"And ye know what yer gonna tell yer mom?".

"Yes ma'am" Rapunzel replied.

Rapunzel was quiet for a moment, a troubled look crossing her delicate features.

"Ye okay there lassie? Ye look like something is troubling ya" Merida asked, concern dripped from her voice.

"It's nothing Mer, I was just thinking" Rapunzel assured.

"If ye say so".

"Mer is it just me or have you too noticed that Jack seems to hang out with Elsa a lot at school?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

Merida smiled, knowing very well why Rapunzel had asked that question.

"No, Ah think that's just you Punz, if ye ask meh Ah think Jack spends an awful lot of time with _ye"_ she answered.

"W-what?" the baffled blonde asked.

"Yes, why all of a sudden so curious about Jack Punzie? Ye don't happen to have a crush on him do ya?"

"What? No god no, um you can drop me off here" Rapunzel said, quickly grabbing her things and getting out of the now stopped car.

"Okay then, Ah'll see ya at school Punz" Merida said as Rapunzel began walking the down the block towards her house.

"yeah, see you" responded Rapunzel.

The blonde blushed as she walked, embarrassed that Merida had almost found out about her crush on Jack.

She was almost near her house when a male voice yelled "WATCH OUT BLONDIE".

Rapunzel barely registered what was happening when she felt something hit her on the side of the head and she soon collided with the ground.

"Oh my god, Rapunzel are you okay? Can you hear me?" shouted Jack as he tried to help the dizzy girl up.

"Wh-what was that?" Rapunzel asked stumbling as Jack helped her up and led her towards his house.

"That, Rapunzel, was what a baseball feels like when colliding with the side of your head." Jack chuckled.

"Oh, that didn't feel very good".

Jack laughed and opened the front door of his house and led her down the hall into the first door on the right. Going through the kitchen and walking her towards the dinner table.

"Yeah, where were you after school today? I looked for you so we could walk home together" Jack asked as he sat Rapunzel down on a chair and headed off towards the fridge in the kitchen.

"Merida sh-she took me to the store to look for a costume; she invited me to her Halloween party this Friday."

"Oh, what are you dressing up as?" Jack asked as he placed an ice pack on Rapunzel's head.

She winced but replied "It's a surprise, what are you going as?".

Jack smiled and shook his head "It's a surprise" he mimicked.

Rapunzel pursed her lips, and then finally took notice of her surroundings. Jack's house was nicer on the inside; from her spot on the dinner table she could see the kitchen in front of her, a large marble island in the middle of it, to her left was what she would guess was the living room, the white leather couches giving it away, and to her right was just a plain white door.

"Wow Jack, your house is really nice" she commented.

"Thanks Blondie" he said, getting up from the chair he was sitting on and walked back towards the fridge to put back the ice pack.

Rapunzel tried to ignore the question in her head and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Blondie? You okay?" Jack asked. Rapunzel opened her eyes and looked at him, suddenly blurting out "Do you have a crush on Elsa Arendelle?"

Jack stared at her, a shocked look on his face as he stood there; hand on the refrigerator handle as he had begun to close it. Rapunzel cursed inside her head, regretting the question.

"Um no Blondie, I don't, I uh happen like someone else" he stated.

"Oh" Rapunzel mumbled, wondering who the lucky girl could be.

"Why the sudden interest in my love life eh? You don't happen to be falling for me do you" he mocked as he walked back towards where she was sitting.

Rapunzel hid her face in her hair, a deep blush coming over her as she felt him kneel in front of her.

"Blondie?" Jack asked as he pushed her hair behind her ear and brought his hand to her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Rapunzel" he mumbled as he slowly began to bring his face close towards hers, never breaking eye contact. Rapunzel's heart began beating so fast she thought she might be having a heart attack, but she didn't let that stop her from leaning in, their lips almost touched when…

"JACK I'M HOME" a little girl's voice was heard shortly followed by a slamming door. Both Jack and Rapunzel jumped up, trying to calm their beating hearts as Emma walked into the kitchen.

"Uh Emma, aren't you supposed to be at soccer practice" Jack asked, trying to ignore the sudden heat he felt on his face.

"It was cancelled, Coach Garza had a family emergency and had to leave, why is you face red? What's the neighbor doing here?" Emma asked as she reached for the cookie jar.

Both Jack and Rapunzel's blush deepened, making the seven year old smile a cheeky smile filled with cookie and give both of them a look.

"Oh I see, well I'll just grab my backpack and the cookie jar and I'll leave you two alone" Emma said, a mischievous light in her eyes, and then Rapunzel was able to see the resemblance between her and Jack.

"Um I think I should go too, Mother is about to get home any minute and I don't want her to worry" Rapunzel said and then noticed that her things where nowhere in sight.

"Um Jack where's my bag?".

"O-outside" Jack replied quietly, not looking at Rapunzel.

"Okay" she said, her heart finally calming down as Jack walked her out.

"So uh I'll see you at school tomorrow then Punz?" Jack asked, a little bit of blush still creeping around his cheeks.

"Uh yea, see you tomorrow at school" replied the blonde as she walked towards where her bag was laying.

Rapunzel refused to look back at Jack's house as she walked up the driveway of her own. She took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her, then headed upstairs towards her room, locking herself in there and laying down on her bed, reminiscing that moment over and over until sleep decided to take over.

* * *

Both Thursday and Friday Rapunzel had been quiet, trying not to blush when she talked to Jack or was near him. Both hadn't brought up the "accident" since it had happened.

Friday after school Rapunzel went home and rehearsed what she was gong to say to her Mother.

At six when her Mother got home she greeted her and began making dinner.

"Uh Mother?" Rapunzel asked as she moved the frying shrimp around on the pan.

"Yes Flower?" her Mother answered as she looked over her magazine.

"Um well is it okay if I go to this uh school thing today at seven?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

"What school thing?" Gothel asked; her interest now piqued.

"Well this thing where teachers have picked some of the smartest students to go and tutor failing ones, like tutoring camp, and I was chosen, and I was wondering if I could go."

"A tutoring camp on Halloween?" Gothel suspiciously asked.

"Y-yes, it serves also as punishment for them, for not paying attention in class, they're gonna miss going out and instead are gonna learn, and it also s-serves as extra credit" Rapunzel answered, praying her Mother would let her go.

"Okay, what time is it over?"

"Uh it depends on how many kids go and how many I'm assigned".

Gothel seemed to think it through, Rapunzel placed the plate of food in front of her Mother and the stood back awaiting her answer.

"Okay, I'm gonna go out anyways, probably won't be back till tomorrow, be careful Flower" Gothel said as she began eating.

Rapunzel smiled and went to get her bag, then walked out of her house and began her happy stroll towards to Merida's.

At the door she rang the doorbell and waited, she could hear the dog barking inside, and Merida's little brothers laughing along with Fergus as he said things she didn't understand.

Merida's mom opened the door, smiling as she saw her.

"Rapunzel, it's good to see you again dear" she said as she enveloped Rapunzel in a tight hug.

"Good to see you too " she said as she stepped inside.

"Merida is up in her room, you can head on up" Elinor said and then walked away towards the living room to gather up her family so they could head out and let Merida have her party.

Rapunzel walked up the stairs and down the hall, she tapped lightly before opening up the door to reveal Merida not in her female version of Robin Hood costume but of the comic super heroine Rouge.

"Oh my, Merida you look amazing" Rapunzel gasped.

"Thanks Punzie, but Ah won't be the only one, in only ten minutes ye are gonna look just as amazing" Merida said and then brought out Rapunzel's costume, turning around to let her put it on. When she did Merida spun around and smiled, then began putting make up on Rapunzel, something she had learned to do since she had started dating Hiccup, and then moved on to the hair. All that time her and Rapunzel talked and talked until she was finally done.

"Ye can open yer eyes now Punz" Merida said as she stepped out of the room to greet the guests who were now arriving.

When she was gone, Rapunzel finally opened her eyes and she couldn't help but smile. She was dressed up as someone Merida called Sailor Moon, the costume fit her curvy body perfectly and her hair had been done in two high bun/ponytail things with a curl at the bottom, she was wearing blue contacts that made her eyes look even bigger, her makeup was simple and natural, but in her eyes she looked so different and… beautiful?

She could hear the growing chatter of the teenagers downstairs, with one last look in the mirror and a deep breath, she walked out of the room.

Downstairs music blared loudly from a pair of speakers and kids talked and moved around, Rapunzel looked around for Merida but she was nowhere in sight.

"Did you lose something Blondie?" someone asked.

Rapunzel turned around and came face to face with…

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your services" Jack took off his pirate's hat and bowed.

Rapunzel laughed and she felt her heart start to beat faster, "You look incredible Blondie" Jack complimented, making Rapunzel blush. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" she said.

Jack winked at her then his face became serious, "Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure" Rapunzel answered and followed him outside, where a few kids were smoking and some couples were making out in the shadows. Seeing them Rapunzel was reminded of the almost-kiss accident.

Jack sat down on the bench in the porch and glared at the smoking kids, who then left them alone.

"Look Rapunzel, remember when you asked me if I had a crush on Elsa?" he asked.

Rapunzel could feel a lump forming in her throat, but she was somehow able to mutter out "Yes".

"And remember how I told you that I liked someone else and not her?"

"Yes"

"Rapunzel…" Jack took a deep breath before continuing "…that someone is…you" he finished, looking at her square in the eyes as he said it.

Rapunzel let the information sink in before saying "You-you like me?" she asked.

Jack smiled and nodded, "I'm crazy about you" he said.

Rapunzel stared at him for a moment longer before smiling, she could feel butterflies in her stomach and her heartbeat quicken, she laughed before throwing her arms around him, smiling even bigger as she felt his arms encircle her waist, tightening the hug.

Jack pulled back and placed his hand under her chin, bringing her closer to him, when their lips met, both felt and electric thrill run through both their bodies.

Jack was about to deepen the kiss when shrill screams were heard from somewhere inside. Soon enough the front door burst open and everybody rushed out, Rapunzel and Jack joined them in the sidewalk and watched as smoke filled the night air along with bright yellow flames.

_How? _Rapunzel thought, disbelief filled her features, _This just doesn't happen_ she thought.

"Jack" a panicked voice shouted. Hiccup.

Hiccup rushed towards them with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Have you seen Merida? I don't see her anywhere?" Hiccup said.

"Calm down Hiccup, what happened? How did _this _happen?" Jack asked, trying to stay calm himself.

"Well Merida and I were just talking, then all of a sudden we heard the screams and we saw that the kitchen was suddenly on fire and she said something I didn't hear and then ran upstairs, I tried to chase her but everyone just kind of pushed me out and I was hoping she would come out but she hasn't" Hiccup said.

The words made Rapunzel's heart sink and before she knew what she was doing she broke away from Jack and Hiccup and ran into the burning house, not listening to the shouts of protest. The smoke made her eyes water and she began to cough.

She quickly dashed upstairs and towards Merida's bedroom door. She tried to open it but the scorching fire had heated up the door knob, causing her to flinch as she toughed it. Rapunzel could hear someone coughing on the other side, she took a deep breath and then lifted her foot and kicked the door down, finding Merida inside holding on to a tiny form.

"Merida" Rapunzel called, causing the redhead to look up, she quickly rushed towards her friend and helped her up, she walked towards the doorway then retreated as part of the ceiling fell down, covering it up.

"The window" Merida whispered before entering into a coughing fit. Rapunzel let her go and ran towards the window, from it she could see Hiccup and a few other guys restraining Jack while he screamed and tried to get free. She quickly unlatched it and threw it open, then ran back towards Merida and led her towards the window. The small form in Merida's hand moved and Rapunzel could see now that it was just a small puppy.

Merida gave Rapunzel the puppy and then climbed out into the roof, she then took a deep breath and jumped down just as Jack and the others noticed them and rushed to them. Merida reached her arms out as Rapunzel climbed out of the window and dropped the small puppy into her hands.

Rapunzel was about to jump down too when a rough hand clamped down on her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist led her back inside. Rapunzel could hear Jack and the others screaming her name, but then everything faded to balck as the stranger pulled her deeper and deeper into the burning inferno.

* * *

**okay so that's chapter 6, sorry i took forever but i just had alot going on with school and life, anyways to those who have reviewed and favorited/followed this story thank you, don't be afraid to tell me if i did something wrong, anyways thats that, please review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
